


what a tease

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: i hear youre in a mood for smut ??? what about oiks being his tease self in the bedroom? also i love your writing so far omg





	what a tease

aaaaaah thank you!!!!! for kind words and prompt! i hope you dont mind theres a liiiiiitle bit of praise/dirty talk in there

 

You had been in a mood all day. You kept hinting to Oikawa throughout the day that you couldn’t wait to get him into bed, and he definitely got the message. By the end of the day he whispered in your ear that his house was empty.

Once you’d gotten to Tooru’s house, you had the patience to run upstairs to his room, but barely. Once he walked through his door you were on him, your lips on his, your teeth on his jaw.

“It’s like you were waiting for me, ( )-chan,” he remarked between kisses. You didn’t even reply, just started unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

You started to undo his belt before he caught your hands. “Now now, sweetheart, you’re still a bit overdressed,” Oikawa started. “And don’t be in such a hurry.” He took your head in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, then began missing your neck while removing your shirt.

Oikawa’s lips went lower and lower, brushing the edge of your bra. He groped one breast, drawing a half moan, half sigh. Pulling down on the bra, he kissed the side of your breast, then the areola, then finally took your nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers.

Breathing more heavily, you weaved your fingers through your boyfriends hair and pulled a little bit, making him moan. He switched sides, but moved his hand from your side to your ass, taking a big squeeze, then a little slap.

“Mmm, you do have a lovely ass,” Oikawa said, giving another slap then running his fingers under your skirt and into the side of your panties. You let our a whine, mocking your hips closer to his hand. “Ah ah,” he said. “Not yet.”

He pulled off your skirt leaving the panties, before pushing you onto his bed. You were sprawled with only panties on, more and more heat pooling in your stomach. You had a moment to admire Oikawa’s physique before he was on top of you, hands wandering, fingers brushing just under your panties, drawing fristrated whimpers from your lips as he kissed them.

He ground against you, pulling your hips hard to his, making you gasp and hold him closer. “Ah, that’s what you want, huh ( )- chan?” He pressed again, getting a whimper and legs wrapped around his waist. You tried bucking your hips to get more pressure, but he held your hips, only rubbing against you intermittently.

He untangled himself and planted a kiss on your mound before peeling off your panties and rubbing a thumb up and down your slit. “Hm, and so wet for me,” Oikawa remarked, earning him another strangled whimper.

He trailed kisses along each thigh, getting closer and closer to your clit each time, drawing more and more noises from your throat. All of a sudden, he fave a lick right up the middle of your slit, sending tingles down your spine. He circled your clit several times before biting gently, then circled more.

Gods, he felt good, but you needed more. “Please, Tooru,” you managed to get out.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want, ( )-chan?” he asked, slipping out of his pants and underwear.

“I want you to fuck me, please,” you pleaded as he rubbed his cock against your pussy. “Please.”

“There’s my good girl,” Oikawa said, sliding inside of you. You bit down on his shoulder to muffle your scream. He gave you a moment to adjust and began sliding slowly in and out. Each time he was entirely inside of you you gave a whimper or moan, bucking your hips. He picked up the pace a little, but remained a steady pace. “You are a good girl, aren’t you ( )-chan?” he asked.

You knew what he wanted. You nodded, saying, “I’m your good girl, Tooru! Please don’t stop please you feel so good!” You kept your hands in his hair as he fucked you faster, starting to rub your clit. Curse words and moans and ‘yes’s and ‘please’s spillef from your mouth.

“Come for me, my good girl,” Oikawa said, pressing especially deep into you. His cock, his fingers, his voice, all pushed you over the edge, screaming his name, with him shortly after riding out your orgasm.

After a moment lying next to each other and breathing heavily, you said to him, “You are such a tease.”

Your boyfriend snorted. “You love it.”

“Yeah, I do,” you reply. You press a kiss to his cheek, he wraps his arms around you, both content and satisfied.


End file.
